Pin
Appearance Pin appears to be a thumbtack, push-pin, or tack. Pin's body is white, and her point is gray. She used to be crimson (red), but Golf Ball took her coloration and turned them into limbs in IDFB, making her white. She turned back to crimson (red) in BFB, likely because of Roboty. Personality In BFDI, Pin was mean-spirited and fierce, considering herself to be a heroic team leader, taking advantage of being the leader of her team. Although most don't believe her, she has done heroic deeds before, such as easily winning the first challenge of the season. In BFDIA, Pin has become more humorous, and seems to adapt quickly, seeing as she isn't annoyed with her lack of limbs anymore. She also has become a lot more strategic, coming up with ideas to help her team, W.O.A.H. Bunch, win challenges. Coiny often backs her up on these ideas, and vice versa. Pin and Coiny seem to have developed a friendly relationship, coming up with other ideas to assist the team and each other. Also, any feuds Pin had with her former team members such as Match seem to have died down, though it might be due to the lack of interactions with the other former Squishy Cherries. Pin has retained some of her mean-spirited characteristics from the first season, as seen when she scolded Book in Get in the Van because she thought she was forcing Ice Cube to go to Match's dance party. In IDFB, Pin became even more friendly, or just desperate to make friends, as she wanted to be friends with Fries, despite the fact he was busy gardening. In BFB, she shows concern for the well-being for her team and wants everyone on the Losers! to be independent. Pin occasionally is a bit snarky, but most of the time, is a rational person. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, her first appearance, Pin is being held by Blocky, who is trying to use her to pop Bubble. This angers her, and she kicks Blocky, breaking her free of his grasp. Later during the balance beam contest, Pin and Leafy form an alliance to stay above water until the end of the challenge. When it comes down to the final 6, the 2 of them attempt to push Flower off the platform, however, Flower kicks them off the beam last minute, making their plan fail. Fortunately for them, they are saved by Blocky, who helps them back onto the balance beam, gets Flower out, and evidently, gets out himself. When it comes down to just the 2 of them, they decide who would win Dream Island with a game of rock, paper and scissors. Pin wins and is about to push Leafy off the balance beam. Not fully aware of the outcome of the winner, Leafy complains that it wasn't very fair. Pin responds by explaining that only one of them could win, while accidentally putting the middle finger up. Then the Announcer pops up and tells them that they both won the challenge, and got the rights to become team captains, creating a much longer battle to win Dream Island. This annoys Pin, who was just about to win the contest. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin (along with Leafy) then create the teams. Pin chooses Pencil, Bubble, Match, Pen, Firey, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, and Woody, and her team is called the Squishy Cherries. When she is stuck with Woody, she is nauseated, causing her to barf on Woody. During the boat-racing contest, Pin has her team build a square boat, using Pencil, Match, and Pen as oars. While making the boat, Firey hits himself with a hammer, with Pin saying: "Be more careful!" After entering the water, the boat springs a leak and collides with the Squashy Grapes' motor boat. Pin then declares that there's too much weight on the boat, and has the Cherries throw Spongy overboard. Soon enough, the boat breaks apart, forcing the Cherries to swim the end. When Pin arrives, she breaks the finish line ribbon, winning the contest for her team. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pin decides who will run the course, and who will find Blocky. She chooses Eraser, Pen, and Spongy. She also rudely chooses Pencil as one of the members finding Blocky, yet making Bubble and Match run the course. Match explains that Pencil is in their alliance and they have to stick together. Pin doesn't care and replies by saying "Alliance, shmalliance! Go, go!". In the obstacle course, Pin is about to go over the growing wall, but Teardrop flips her over, making her stuck. Her teammates climb her, using her as an opportunity to get over. Pin sees Woody coming, and she exclaims "Please don't tell me Woody will have to climb me!" because she hates Woody and does not want him to win. However, Woody is unable to reach Pin, and she pushes him, making him glide across the floor. In the end, Firey is unable to help the team win, so the Squashy Grapes get their first victory. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pin's team is up for elimination, and the cake is key-lime pie. Pin exclaims she really, really doesn't like key-lime pie. Pin is asked if she wants to use her Win Token and she says no. Luckily, she did not need it, as Pin is safe at zero votes and gives Pin her cake. As the challenge starts, Pin checks if her teammates are doing the quiz, she sees Woody afraid of the quiz, so she kicks him. Woody creates a hole, and Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis Ball fall in. Tennis Ball is halfway in, and Pin kicks him in. Later, Pin notices that its raining. Later, the Announcer makes it stop raining and everyone turns in their tests. Pin's score was 14. Due to Blocky and Pen's cheating, the Cherries lose and are up for elimination again. In Sweet Tooth, at the cake making contest, Pin makes a Flower cake and got the highest score of 23/26, resulting in Pin winning her second win token. (It seems like she can do better than an ice cake.) However, her team loses the 100-Chocolate-Ball-Eating contest that followed, so a tiebreaker was held. Snowball rips a tie, winning the tiebreaker for his team, so the Cherries lose YET AGAIN. In Bridge Crossing, Pin, along with Firey and Eraser did not do the challenge. Another identical tiebreaker was held, and Snowball ripped the necktie and put the Squishy Cherries up for elimination yet again. In Power of Three, Pin did not use her Win Tokens. After she found that she got 5 votes and will be eliminated, she tries to use her Win Token, but it was too late. She was eliminated. The Announcer noted that there was a "lesson learned, use a Win Token before it's too late." Post-elimination Pin was put up for rejoining in Cycle of Life. Her rejoining video is her hugging the viewers and explaining that they need a heroic leader like her. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, she tied with Flower and Spongy with 4 votes (and was the first to be announced to be a part of the tie), so she did not rejoin. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pin got 3rd place, tied with Snowball. She would've won with her evil strategy but she drowned in the bread along with Coiny, Needle, Golf Ball, and Woody so she lost and didn't rejoin. In Gardening Hero, she was put up for rejoining. Her rejoin video is her explaining that if she votes for her, she would make improvements to the show. It was proven false in The Glistening, when she and Golf Ball got 13 votes, thus not rejoining. In Return of the Hang Glider, Pin votes for Leafy, and when it is later revealed that Firey won BFDI, he lets her into the island. Later, she helps Teardrop, Golf Ball and Icy find who stole Dream Island, and after finding out that it is Leafy, she encourages a death penalty for her. Battle for Dream Island Again In Get in the Van, Pin grows more of an attitude, only trying to make friends. She spoke to Bubble at the beginning of the episode, wanting to be acquaintances, and once Bubble was convinced that the two were becoming friends, they were soon interrupted by Leafy. Soon she accidentally stabs Puffball's speaker box while trying to kill Leafy, and because of its destruction, there is no host to announce Cake at Stake until Firey takes out his still surviving replacement speaker box. Bubble then leaves after swinging with Pin to go to Match's dance party, and Pin encounters Book and Ice Cube on their way to the party also. She then accuses Book of making decisions for Ice Cube without her consent, but Ice Cube retaliates by yelling that she wanted to go to the dance party. Later, Gelatin mentions Pin destroying Puffball's speaker box with Puffball nearby, who becomes angry and vomits a rainbow on Pin, refusing to listen to her explanation. After getting her limbs removed because of Puffball winning the prize, Pin complains about not being able to catch anything, and Yellow Face tells her that she'll get used to it. Pin forces Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, much to his dislike because of the fact that "bad things" happen when he and Coiny are near each other. Once the challenge starts, Pin starts to sweat ooze and complains about having to hop slowly and being completely exhausted already, but Coiny comes up with the idea that she could roll so she could go faster and stop complaining AND so he could no longer hear Pin's whiny whining. IDFB Six months before IDFB 1, Golf Ball extracted the red pigment from Pin and used it to produce new limbs for her. Battle for BFDI In 'Getting Teardrop to Talk', In 'Lick Your Way to Freedom', In 'Why Would You Do This on a Swingset', In 'Today's Very Special Episode', In 'Fortunate Ben', In 'Four Goes Too Far', In 'The Liar Ball You Don't Want', In 'Questions Answered', Votes Total elimination votes: 881 Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #No More Snow!: Is crushed by a tree (thanks to Cloudy and Lightning). #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is magically mutilated by Four. Kills Total kills: 8 Trivia *Pin was the only former Squishy Cherry to be up for elimination in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin is the lowest ranking contestant from Battle for Dream Island to join Battle for Dream Island Again. *Pin sweats ooze instead of water, and apparently, eats her sweat. **However, in Take the Plunge: Part 2, when Woody is chosen to be on Pin's team, she sweats water instead of ooze. *Pin was the last Season 1 character (excluding David) to be created. *Pin's favorite screen appears to be a normal screen, but very small and hard to see in. *She is the only female member on W.O.A.H. Bunch in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin was the first contestant to ever receive a Win Token. *Pin has lost her limbs, as of Get in the Van, being the first and only contestant to ever lose their limbs, or have a change in limbs. *Prior to BFDIA 3, she was the only contestant on Team W.O.A.H. Bunch to never receive the most likes or most dislikes. *She was the first to obtain a second Win Token, one of only two contestants to do so. The only other contestant who accomplished this is Eraser. *She was the lowest ranking female contestant in Battle for Dream Island, due to Flower rejoining. *Pin, along with Bubble, was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode) *Pin is the first female contestant who switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *She is the first team captain to be eliminated in BFDI. *Pin and Pen are the only contestants with names that sound alike, with only one letter changing. *Pin has always gotten more likes than dislikes at all Cake at Stakes she's been a part of. *Pin speaks similarly to Golf Ball, as they both pause for a split second between each word and uses few contractions. *Pin, for whatever reason, prefers limbs over color. *Pin has the second least votes in BFDI, at 26, tied with Golf Ball. However, if we count Golf Ball's Win Token, then Golf Ball has the least votes, at 20. *Despite having lost her color in IDFB, Pin is red in the IDFB intro. This may hint that she will regain her red color at some point. *It is likely that Pin will regain her color if Roboty rejoins, as Pin was told by Golf Ball that his red tin can be used to recolor her. *Despite the fact she sweates ooze, she's only done soon in BFDIA. *Not counting rejoiners, Pin was eliminated with the least amount of votes on the Squishy Cherries, at 5. *In the jacknjellify video X Finds Out His Value, the character Four sounds similar to Pin. *Pin got the first Win Token. *Pin loves potatoes, shown in Welcome Back when she says that she misses their taste since she moved to Yoyleland. *Pin may also have a fascination for gardening. **In Get Digging, Pin is able to tell that the seeds Coiny earned as a prize were yoyle seeds. **In Welcome Back, she calls it cute when Fries is planting grotatoes. **In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pin drops her blueberry seeds after bumping into Golf Ball, wondering where they went. * Pin's line "What? That's lazy!" in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset is based off of multiple times when she said "What? That's crazy!" in BFDI and BFDIA. * Pin could still have both Win Tokens, since she didn't use either one and didn't make it to the merge. * Pin was the first person to be deformed by Four. ** Pin was the fourth contestant to die in Battle for BFDI. See also Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Protagonists Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Pin Category:Limbless Contestants Category:Legless Category:Armless